


Collar

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [33]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, and weeeelp, but i wanted cuddles and happiness for these three, cuddles and unexpected collar kink, maybe ill do another chapter of smut someday, that thing you don't realize you are about until it smacks you in the face, this easily could have gone smutty, yes there it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Cody loses a bet, and finds he loves the consequences more than he expected.





	Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another little thing inspired by [Jesse's](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) real life kitty, Cody, who got a new red sparkly collar last week. This just kind of happened.  
> Collar I pictured can be seen [here.](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/6d/4b/80/6d4b801c92660d562763e6e75eba2824--doggy-clothes-stellaluna.jpg)

Rex walked in with a bright red, glittery medium width collar, that looked like it came straight from Anomaly’s stash. Actually, that was probably  _ exactly _ where it came from.

Cody honestly wondered how he got himself into these situations. He couldn’t believe he lost a bet to Rex, and agreed to wear a collar. 

He had nothing against collars in general, he knew some people got off wearing them, or even just found comfort in them, but he really did not think he was one of those people. 

“You ready Codes?” Rex asked, smirk evident in his voice.

Cody internally rolled his eyes, like he had anything to prepare for. Wolffe had been quiet the entire time, sitting in the chair across from Cody. His posture was relaxed, but Cody could see the interest in his eyes.

Rex stepped behind Cody, reaching his arms around to bring the collar snug around his neck. As soon as the collar clicked closed, all of Cody’s muscles instantly relaxed. Cody had  _ not _ been expecting that. 

“You like that?” Rex asked still standing behind him, just outside his peripheral vision.

“Yeah.” Cody replied, voice slow and relaxed. His breathing deepened, and evened out. He felt like he was floating. 

Rex ran his hand through Cody’s thick hair, fingers massaging his scalp. Cody couldn’t help the groan that escaped him, which morphed into a purr in the back of his throat.

He was dimly aware of Rex and Wolffe talking about him, but with the way Rex’s fingers felt in his hair, he really couldn’t be bothered to care.

“I figured he would enjoy this, but I didn’t expect him to react so strongly.”

“Me either, I don’t think I’ve seen him so relaxed in  _ years _ .”

“He really is beautiful like this, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. We should definitely get him to do this more often.”

Cody felt the couch dip next to him as Wolffe sat down, pulling Cody against him. Cody went easily, knowing that he was  _ safe _ . Rex and Wolffe would take care of him, he didn’t have to worry about anything, with both of them there. 

Rex sat down on his other side, still running his fingers through his hair, until he was completely settled, lying against Wolffe’s chest. Rex’s magical fingers worked down his shoulders, and along his back, kneading deep, working out all the tension Cody hadn’t even realize he had been holding. 

Wolffe had taken over running his hand through Cody’s hair, his fingers had a lighter touch, but felt just as wonderful. Cody nuzzled into Wolffe’s chest, sighing happily. 

“What would you think about us getting a collar of your own, Cod’ika?” Rex asked, without stopping his careful ministrations. Cody hummed his assent, unable to form words anymore.

“We’ll get it fitted just for you, to fit you  _ perfectly _ . It will mark you as  _ ours _ . You’ll be so beautiful for us.” Rex continued as he finished massaging Cody’s legs. 

Cody may, or may not have whined a little at the thought. The idea of them claiming him for their own with a collar sent a shiver down Cody’s spine. 

Rex kissed up Cody’s spine, soft and chaste, before curling up behind him, surrounding him, pressing him tight against Wolffe. Cody didn’t even have the presence of mind to be embarrassed about the happy groan that escaped him. He was utterly content pressed between the two of them, collar still snug around his neck, feeling claimed, and owned in the best way possible.  
  
Suffice it to say, Cody was  _ definitely _ glad he lost that bet to Rex.


End file.
